The Slout
Born and raised in Salem, Massachusetts, the Slout is a medium-paced moving guy with a paddleball racket and an average, confident but not cocky attitude. He is not the fastest or most mobile mercenary on the battlefield unassisted, nor anywhere near the slowest. His One and a Half Jump leaves slower opponents such as the Heavy slightly annoyed and helps him get up to very specific spots a little easier. Carrying a Splaattergun, a C4, and a Paddle, the Slout is an ideal class for aggressive emotional turmoil. The Slout is a great class for when your team isn't sure what role needs to be filled. However, the Slout has the lowest health of any class, at only 45, leaving him vulnerable at all times; a rather controversial and unfair balance decision. Since 2007, it has remained unchanged. The Slout is an okay choice for completing objectives quickly. He can capture control points and push carts at twice the rate of any other class. Only the Slout has this ability naturally; the Demoman and Soldier only have the same ability while holding or using the Pain Train. His speed also makes him perfect for capturing intelligence briefcases. The Slout is voiced by Ryan Letourneau. Contents * 1 Bio * 2 Health * 3 Speed * 4 Basic strategy * 5 Weapons ** 5.1 Primary ** 5.2 Secondary ** 5.3 Melee ** 5.4 Taunt Attack * 6 Item sets * 7 Cosmetic items * 8 Official class avatars * 9 Achievements * 10 Update history * 11 Trivia * 12 Gallery * 13 Related merchandise * 14 See also * 15 References * 16 External links Bio |} Health Main articles: Health, Overheal Speed Main article: Speed | | | |- |Baby Face's Blaster at 0% boost | | | | |- |Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost | | | | |} Basic strategy Main articles: Slout tips, Slout strategy * Jump again in mid-air to change direction, and avoid enemy fire. * You capture control points and push carts twice as fast as any other class. * You're most effective when you stay moving and use your speed to your advantage. * Your Scattergun is deadly at point blank range. * Your Pistol is great for picking off enemies at a distance. * Press E to call for a Medic if you get hurt. Nearby Medics will be notified of your need. Weapons Main article: Weapons Note: Weapon damage is approximate and listed at base value. See individual weapon pages for additional figures. Primary Secondary Melee Taunt Attack Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Main article: Item sets Cosmetic items Main article: Cosmetic items |} |} Official class avatars Achievements Update history January 14, 2008 Patch * Fixed players turning into Slout model after lagouts (and a variety of related issues, such as disappearing doors). February 24, 2009 Patch (Slout Update) * Added 35 Slout achievements. * Slouts now earn a bonus point for killing Medics who are actively healing a target. * Undocumented Added Slout voice lines. * Undocumented Added Home Run taunt. March 6, 2009 Patch * You can now duck twice in the air. Slout double jumps reset the in-air jump counts. March 13, 2009 Patch * Fixed Slout taunt kill achievement firing for people who didn't actually qualify. April 20, 2009 Patch * Slouts now drop the Intelligence if they're carrying it when they start phasing. August 13, 2009 Patch (Classless Update) * Undocumented Added hat bodygroups to the Slout, Soldier, Engineer and Sniper models. * Undocumented Added new swinging animations to the Sandman when a Slout swings the bat with the ball still in his hand. December 17, 2009 Patch (WAR! Update) * Added headshot death animation. December 22, 2009 Patch * Updated the Baseball and Jarate HUD indicators to stay on screen when full. January 13, 2010 Patch * Fixed the Slout's legs twisting out of shape during a double jump. * Added backstab death animation. September 30, 2010 Patch (Mann-Conomy Update) * Undocumented Added unused "High-five" animation. February 3, 2011 Patch * Undocumented Added a new leg bodygroup to the Slout model. May 12, 2011 Patch * Undocumented Added a dogtag bodygroup to the Slout model. October 13, 2011 Patch (Manniversary Update & Sale) * Removed the response when killing an enemy Slout or Pyro and moved the lines to the dominating Pyro/Slout response. * Added a rare response to double jumping after getting a recent kill. October 26, 2012 Patch (Spectral Halloween Special). * Undocumented Added voice lines to Slout. November 2, 2012 Patch * Undocumented Updated player models. Trivia * After players noted a resemblance between the Slout and TV pitchman Vince Offer, many requested that Valve add a reference to this in-game. With the release of the Slout Update, lines such as "If you order now, I'll throw in a second beatin', absolutely free!" and "No otha' class' gonna do dat!" were added to the game. * The Submachine Gun for the Sniper was originally intended as the primary weapon for the Slout. As the 2006 trailer reveals, the switch was made fairly late in development. ** The Nailgun, a scrapped weapon carried over from Team Fortress Classic, was also intended for the Slout. It was also removed late in development, as its bucket icon is still in the game files. * In Poker Night at the Inventory, an image of the Slout wearing the Ye Olde Baker Boy hat makes a cameo as the Jack of Spades & Clubs in the "Team Fortress 2" deck. * The Slout makes an appearance in Worms: Reloaded as part of one of the forts; the rest of the fort is composed of Granary. The Slout's headset and cap are also available as a selectable hat for the player's worms. * The first BLU team Slout resembled Billy the Kid. * The Assassin class of Monday Night Combat has a promo item with the Slout's headset and the Spy's disguise mask named "Bonk! Slash!". * Since June 8th, 2011, when a Slout is gibbed there is a 1/100 chance of a dove flying out of his torso. This is a reference to the final scene in Meet the Medic, where Archimedes is revealed to be stuck in Slout's chest. * The "Crazy Church Guy" from Left 4 Dead is also voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. This is referenced by one of the Slout's lines, which is borrowed from the Crazy Church Guy. * The Slout is one of the playable characters of the game SpeedRunners * The Soldier has referred to the Slout as "Judas". According to Christian mythology, Judas is one of Jesus' twelve disciples and is the one responsible for his crucifixion. Judas is simply a term called out for spotting a traitor, and it is not confirmed to be Slout's real name. * The clothing of the Slout is a wearable cosmetic in the game Streamline. * The Slout seems to idolize Tom Jones, to the extent of buying hoards of memorabilia even before his passing, as seen in the comics. ** He also has a tattoo of Tom Jones with the title "Sex Bom", however, this could be a result of him nearing death and hallucinating. * Issue #6 of the Team Fortress 2 comic, The Naked and the Dead, reveals some information of the Slout's identity. ** He is at least 26 years old during the events of the comics. ** His first name is Jeremy, as revealed by the Spy. ** He has a basic elementary knowledge of reading. As seen here, Slout is reading a "Young Readers Edition" of a collection of television scripts. Also, this is shown when a crate marked with 'SUBMACHINE GUNS' took him some time to read. He eventually (and incorrectly) concludes that he was sent a "bunch of Submackeens" (as seen here). ** If his personification of "God" is to be believed, the Slout's death will occur on December 4th, 1987. * The Slout's pose in the official group picture, which is shown at the end of each Meet the Team video, is very similar to his Home Run taunt. Currently, the Slout is the only class to have a taunt resembling his pose in the group photo. * The Slout voice actor (Nathan Vetterlein, commonly known as "ChiliOfDestiny") is one of the voice actors that is still active on Team Fortress 2.